Many processing architectures exist to accomplish extensive computations such as machine learning and artificial intelligence tasks. For example, data computations may be implemented using hardware computing platforms, such as an integrated circuit (IC), an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), a digital signal processor (DSP) implemented as part of a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), or a system-on-chip (SoC). These hardware platforms may include reconfigurable logic units having digital signal processing (DSP) capabilities, such as adders, multipliers, and other arithmetic logic units (ALUs) utilized in combination. The computations implemented in these hardware computing platforms may be executed in various applications. For example, digital signal processing for wireless communications, such as digital baseband processing or digital front-end implementations, may be implemented using the hardware computing platforms. Multimedia processing and digital radio frequency (RF) processing may also be implemented using hardware computing platforms. However, the constraints of hardware platforms often limit the capabilities of data computations compared to a desktop computing system.